Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle
For other uses, see Ghost (Disambiguation). Halo Encyclopedia, page 245 |width = |height = |mass = |max accel = |max speed space = |max speed air = Normal: 60 km/h (37 mph) Boost: 90 km/h (56 mph) |engine = Boosted Gravity Propulsion DriveHalo 2: Special Collector's Edition Manual, page 16 |slipspace drive = |slipspace speed = |poweroutput = |power = |shield gen = |hull = |sensor = |target = |navigation = |avionics = |countermeasures = |armament = Class-2 Twin Plasma Cannons (100-250 kW range) |complement = |crew = *1 Pilot |skeleton = |passengers = None |capacity = |consumables = |othersystems = |firstuse = Unknown |role = *Infantry Support *Reconnaissance *Scout |era = |affiliation = Covenant, later Covenant Loyalist and Covenant Separatist. }} The Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle (abbreviated Type-32 RAV), otherwise known as the Ghost by the UNSC, is the Covenant's standard reconnaissance and rapid attack vehicle. Overview The Ghost is a single-pilot recon and assault vehicle. The vehicle boasts a streamlined design and make-up concept to optimize speed and agility, and two wing-like structures on either side for maneuverability. The vehicle features a boosted gravity propulsion drive, a Covenant anti-gravity technology which also allows it to accelerate at higher speeds than normal speeds, and two Class-2 Twin Plasma Cannons. The vehicle can accelerate rapidly and reach speeds of up to 60 kilometers per hour; it can travel at an even greater velocity, reaching speeds up to 90 kilometers per hour while boosting, but compromised maneuverability. Because this function diverts energy from weapon and steering systems, the Ghost is much less maneuverable and cannot fire while boosting. The Ghost is used by the Covenant soldiers for a number of different purposes, such as patrolling large areas in short amount of time, and combating enemy infantries when confronted. The Ghost can be deployed almost anywhere in any terrain. The fact that they can be deployed quickly and in greater numbers than the Wraith makes them advantageous in combat. The Ghost's maximum range is approximately 950km (590 miles), which is significantly greater than the ranges of the Warthog, Scorpion and Chopper. In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Ghost floats high enough that it could not be jumped over yet could be crouched under. In Halo 2, the Ghost hovers slightly lower along the ground, less then a meter up. Its ability to kill enemies on impact was also severely reduced; a direct hit with the boost engaged will not always kill the opponent. In Halo 3, a slight adjustment was made to the boost feature where it could be used for as long as the driver wants, but stops when the driver crashes. Advantages The vehicle's light weight and great speed features make it one of the most agile vehicles in the Halo Universe. Its ability to stop or accelerate rapidly, as well as its capacity for lateral motion, make it adept at avoiding all but the fastest-moving projectiles. The boost feature is not only excellent for entering and exiting combat zones in relative safety, and can also turn the vehicle itself into a weapon due to its ability to run down infantry. Its plasma cannons are extremely effective against light vehicles and infantry, and even if the vehicle is disabled, they can still be used to devastating effect. Ghosts can be transported to and from the battlefield by a variety of craft, such as Spirits, Phantoms, and Shadows with relative quickness. They allow great tactical flexibility for the Covenants ground force commanders as fast, hard-hitting vehicles to pester enemy infantry formations within a short time. They are especially effective as infantry support, used to finish off forces scattered by infantry combat. Because of the Ghost's size it can enter many areas that other vehicles cannot, such as the Sentinel Production Facility on . Disadvantages The boost systems of the Ghost greatly increase its speed, but strips it of its vaunted maneuverability, including lateral movement. Also, while the Ghost's boost system is in use, the plasma cannons are disabled. Due to the open-topped design of the Ghost, drivers are often extremely vulnerable to small arms fire, especially when unaware of enemies or while idle. Because of the Ghost's light weight, it is easily overturned by explosions, heavy fire, and collisions. Ghosts are also easy to board and are easily susceptible to the disabling effects of the Power Drain or Plasma Pistol overcharge. Unlike other vehicles, the turrets only have a 150° field of fire, and so attackers may approach the vehicle from behind without any fear of retribution. The Ghost has a limited vertical firing range, so higher altitude targets are harder to gun down. The Ghost is also very ineffective in close quarters, due to its deep blind spot, slow braking action and wide turns. The Ghost offers almost no protection from Plasma Grenade sticks. One stick to the vehicle will destroy it instantly, and if it sticks to the driver, it will result an instant death. In Halo 2, the Ghost can be destroyed with a single shot by most weapons if a single round hits the reactor tank on the left side of the Ghost, just behind the wing. Changes Changes from Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo 2 *The Ghost is now slower, but compensated with a boost ability. *The Ghost's onboard weaponry has a higher rate of fire. The fire also alternates between cannons which makes it far more accurate instead of both at the same rate and time. *The air brake feature has been removed; this feature allowed the front of the Ghost to point upward at a 60 degree angle. *The Ghost will immediately eject its driver and explode when its exposed reactor tank receives enough damage. *The Ghost was slightly downsized from its Combat Evolved counterpart. *A destroyed Ghost will detonate by itself several seconds after its initial destruction due to the propulsion drive overloading. This explosion can harm and even kill careless players. *Grunts now have the ability to drive a Ghost. *Several aesthetic upgrades were added to the Ghost such as new sound effects, new textures and a generated anti-gravity field to display its hover ability. Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 *The reactor tank is now part of the vehicle and is not vulnerable to cause immediate destruction. *The firing rate of the plasma cannons have been decreased considerably. *The dashboard of the ghost now has an infrared display. *It can now be destroyed without having the propulsion drive overload. It will overload only when the damage threshold is met. Otherwise, it will just explode. *The flaps underneath each wing of the Ghost cannot be totally blown off unless there is an explosion from underneath the vehicle. Changes from Halo 3 to Halo: Reach *The Ghost responds a little slower when the propulsion drive is turned on. *It is noticeably bigger, similar to the size seen in Halo: Combat Evolved's. When a Sangheili is driving, its body is near-completely confined. *It is faster and harder to turn, even without the propulsion system on. *It takes less speed to run over enemies. *The rear section of the Ghost can now pivot and swing freely as the vehicle executes sharp turns or maneuvers. *It can now strafe with the propulsion drive on, but only a slight amount. Halo Wars The Ghost is a very fast and maneuverable scout unit. However, it has very weak armor and is easily destroyed by anything that can hit it. It is piloted by a single Elite. The Ghost is the equivalent to the UNSC's Warthog and the Brute Chopper (which replaces the Ghost when the Brute Army Commander is chosen). Multiple upgrades can be purchased for it: *"Boosted Ram": gives the Ghost the ability to ram enemies. 200 resources and tech level 1 required. *"Strafe": the Ghost can now dodge most incoming grenade and rockets attacks. 400 resources and tech level 2 required. *"Scout Shield": adds an energy shield which deflects incoming damage. 700 resources and tech level 3 required. Tactics Campaign *In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Ghost is the best vehicle to use during the final assault on before proceeding to the final Pulse Generator, however it should only be used unless you have a sound plan, recklessly running into the battle without a plan will get you killed on higher difficulties. It is a good vehicle to use when you first encounter it on , if your able to grab it before the Elites do, it can be effective against the Wraith. *In Halo 2, the Ghost is a sound option to use during the assault on Old Mombasa, the battle on the beach will provide you the fastest hit and run option when taking on Covenant forces. *Do note that when a Flood Combat Form boards your Ghost, you will not be ejected from the vehicle and will be instead hit repeatedly by the Flood Combat Form. This is similar to when the Drones board your vehicle. *In Halo 3, when you first encounter Ghosts on , it is best to take them out from afar using a Sniper Rifle or a Battle Rifle, as their power can be extremely deadly when driving in on a Warthog. *In Halo Wars, use Ghosts to collect resources or perform hit and run tactics. Beware of Base Turrets, which are the Ghost's bane. *In Halo 3: ODST, in the , sometimes a Ghost will be dropped off by the Phantoms. If you manage to hijack it, you can use its firepower and boosting ability to quickly overwhelm any Covenant forces. Multiplayer *Ghosts work well in pairs, by working together two Ghosts can split an opponent's fire, allowing at least one to survive and overrun your attacker. In team games, Ghost convoys working with Wraiths are extremely effective, balancing the Wraith's slow movement and rate of fire. *The Ghost is at its best on Rat's Nest. Due to smooth terrain and the little room for foot opponents to evade, splattering is easy. Fleeing tougher opponents with heavier weapons is quite easy on this map. *The Ghost's speed and size also makes it an ideal recon or distraction vehicle. A skilled ghost pilot can be able to survey the outside of a base (Or map dependent, inside) in order to figure out a better method for attack. It also serves well as a flag escort or even as an antagonizer during an attempt at the flag. *The best way to take a Ghost from a foe is to trick it. Dodge a Ghost and it may boost into the wall, while it backs out it can be easily boarded from behind. *In Halo Wars, the Ghost is a useful tool for collecting supplies to speed construction in the early minutes of skirmish games. It is very effective against infantry units, such as Marines and Hellbringers, but performs poorly against most armored vehicles, turrets and air units. The Ghost is an ideal support vehicle for armor and infantry, as it is capable to nimbly move from one location to another and thus provide covering fire for infantry. Trivia *The Ghost is the only vehicle that Marines are able to pilot in Halo: Combat Evolved. However, it should be noted that they are not the best Ghost drivers. If the player is not careful, they will constantly run the player over with the Ghost. This is because the Marines are not scripted to enter Warthogs (as a driver) since their AI for driving the hog is somewhat rough, and the Marines would usually if not always just drive around the area, with nearly no idea where to go next since usually they are scripted to follow the player, whereas they cannot follow the player if he/she is in the Warthog, as the player obviously cannot move from the gunner or passenger seats. Marines do, however, have the animations. *Four Ghosts will be available on the last level of Halo 3 by starting from the beginning on Legendary difficulty and Co-op. There are four Ghosts directly under the ramp to the left as the player exits the Control Room building to make their run to the Forward Unto Dawn. These Ghosts can make travel much quicker, although the player will be more exposed. Successfully completing the level in Four-Player Co-Op with Iron Skull is turned on gives the participating players the Vidmaster: Annual Achievement. Gallery File:GhostH3.png|The Type-32 RAV in Halo 3. File:Ghost of Halo1.jpg|A Marine pilots a Ghost in the Assault on the Control Room level in Halo: Combat Evolved. File:Ghosthalo2.jpg|The Type-32 RAV as it appears in Halo 2. File:Haloghost.jpg|The Ghost as depicted in the E3 Halo 2 demo. File:Ghost-1.jpg|A Ghost being boarded by a Spartan on High Ground. File:1215572556 Ghost.jpg|A Ghost using its Boost Drive. File:Halo-3-20070701114812436.jpg|The Ghost in its damaged state. Sources Related Pages *Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Brute Chopper) - Covenant Loyalist equivalent. *M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle (Mongoose) - UNSC equivalent. de:Typ-32 Ghost Category:Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles Category:Covenant Vehicles Category:Halo: Reach Vehicles